Ultra-Wideband (UWB) communication systems operate in the 3.1-10.6 GHz portion of the frequency spectrum, as allocated by the Federal Communication Commission. A system that is able to use the entire UWB bandwidth simultaneously can achieve extremely high data rates, or tolerate ultra-low power transmissions. The aforementioned extremely high data rates are of course desirable for any communication system, for example, a wireless local area network (LAN). The aforementioned ultra-low power transmissions are useful in applications such as multiple-radio undetectable communications, for example, ultra-low power frequency spreading systems.
Conventional UWB antennas provide omni-directional patterns, and can use the entire UWB spectrum simultaneously. One conventional example of a wideband omni-directional antenna is a planar UWB monopole, realized as a triangular shape above a ground plane. However, the conventional UWB antennas exhibit unwanted levels of phase distortion in their transmission and reception capabilities.
It is desirable in view of the foregoing to provide a UWB antenna that produces an omni-directional pattern, maintains gain at useful levels throughout the pattern, uses the entire UWB spectrum simultaneously, and exhibits a lower level of phase distortion than conventional antennas.